


The Poisoned Senbon

by MirandaZ



Series: Shinobi Shows [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaZ/pseuds/MirandaZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a club named The Poisoned Senbon opens it seems too odd. Genma resfuses to go to a place with such a stupid name. I mean come on it's like someone was thinking of him when they named it. It's just too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poisoned Senbon

The Poisoned Senbon?

Seriously, who names a club The Poisoned Senbon?

Genma sat alone in his apartment in the jonin block of the shinobi housing looking at his wall and thinking to himself.

The club had opened a few months ago a couple miles outside the gates of the city. It was a club. Not a bar. There were plenty of bars inside the city limits. Shinobi and civilian alike. Most small and seedy. There was one ninja bar that was decent size and had a good group of loyal ninja customers. But it was a bar. Not a club. No dance floor, no DJ, just a jukebox, but it had long since been broken so the place tended to be quiet and somber. The Poisoned Senbon however, was a club.

Or so he had heard. He'd actively avoided said place because he was Genma. How cliche would it be for him to show up at a place named The Poisoned Senbon? 

_I mean really?!_

But now he sat home. Alone, and bored out of his mind. Most all of his friends were at said poorly named club. They kept trying to get him to come, and he'd steadfastly refused. But week after week more and more of them left on Friday and Saturday nights and he was left hearing about it at the desk Monday morning. Even Iruka, prudish, permenant stick up his ass, mild mannered teacher, Iruka wouldn't shut up about it! He sighed. 

What was the point in resisting? Would it really hurt anything? He was tired of being alone and bored and unfucked. All the beautiful men were currently enjoying each other without him, and THAT was unacceptable.

_Fuck the cliche. I'm going._

He stood up and strode confidently to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped under the hot spray and took a deep breath of the steamy air. As he ran his soap slicked hands over his body thoughts about what he might see and hear that night ran unabated through his mind. Thumping music, smoke, writhing bodies, rippling chests, tight asses. He cock quickly responded to the images in his head. He wrapped his hand around his ridged length and bit his lip. It had been way too long since he'd gotten laid. He stroked himself and moaned. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so worked up with so little to cause it. He sped his pace, his hand moving faster and faster over himself. He leaned back against the wall and reached his other hand around to tease at his entrance. 

“FUCK!” He jerked into his hand as his climax took him hard and unexpected. He gasped.

“Holy shit!” 

He slumped against the wall trying to catch his breath, chest heaving as he inhaled large gulps of air. Slowly but surely his breath evened out and he was able to finish his shower. He got out and towelled off enjoying the feeling of the soft material sliding over his naked skin, still slightly pink from both the hot water and the orgasm. Stepping into his bedroom he went to the closet. If he was going to the club he damn well would be dressed for it. 

He pulled out a pair of jeans that were just a little too tight. Exactly how he wanted them to be. They clung to his ass and hung dangerously low on his hips. He paired it with a black, skin tight, mesh shirt that made him look absolutely mouthwatering if he did say so himself. He tied his hair back to accentuate his very sensitive neck and added just a touch of eyeliner to finish the look. He checked himself in the mirror and smiled. He looked damned good. He formed the hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He puffed back just outside the gates. Taking to the trees he reached the club in a matter of moments. The building was surprisingly nondescript. It looked like a wooden warehouse. If it weren't for the thumping beat of the music Genma might have thought he was in the wrong place. Taking a deep breath he walked up to the door and pushed.

As the door opened his senses were flooded with input. First was the music. It was almost deafening. Then there was the smell. Smoke, sweat, beer, and sex. Then the heat. That many bodies generated a lot of heat. Lastly there were the lights. All different colors and all types. Disco balls and strobe lights all over the place. All of it combined for what was almost sensory overload. He stepped in and let the door close behind him.

It opened into one huge room. A huge bar ran the entire length of the right side of it. In the middle of the left side was the DJ booth. A man with blue and green hair stood with a pair of headphones to his left ear and his right hand on the table. He bounced to the beat as his head wobbled loosely atop his shoulders. Genma looked over the huge dance floor. It was full of writhing bodies. It wasn't packed but that didn't stop the ones there from bunching together in pairs and groups. There was plenty of skin on display and he could almost smell the pheromones wafting off the sex charged dance floor. 

The jonin made out quite a few people he knew both shinobi and civilian. Kotetsu and Izumo were locked together without a millimeter of space between them all but having sex as they swayed and grinded to the beat. Surprisingly he noticed Asuma and Kureni at one of the booths along the back. She was sitting in his lap with her hands running through his hair. He hadn't expected the very private couple to be there. Raido had Aoba pressed up against a pillar with his tounge down his throat and the other man's hand down his pants grabbing his ass. Quite a few of the younger generation were in attendance as well. Being chunin made them of legal age to drink and consent. He noted 16 year old Ino dancing with Kiba (also 16) to her front and Shino (17) plastered to her back.

_No. That doesn't make me feel old at all._

As his eyes wandered his attention was drawn to a graceful figure. Bare chested with flowing mocha hair. His eyes widened as he recognized Neji. He was stunning with his pale chest sweating and running his hands over an equally bare, but darker chest. It took him a moment to realize it was Shikamaru because his hair was down. He was almost as beautiful as his dance partner. He stood against the bar and watched the two dance for a while. He finally turned his head away and signaled to the bartender. 

“W-what can I get f-for you?” The young man stammered practically drooling as he looked the ninja up and down.

“Sake, hot.” Genma replied with a hidden smirk.

The man turned and soon returned with his drink. Gen slapped a few bills down on the bar and walked away. He was very aware of the various eyes following him as he sauntered away. Including the hapless bartender. He added a slight sway to his hips. If they were going to watch he might as well give them something to look at. He continued to scan the dance floor searching, looking very much like a panther hunting prey. Tonight Genma wanted a pretty little uke, and he would keep hunting until he found his perfect meal.

He noted more and more people he recognized. Suddenly his eyes stopped and widened. Two bodies intertwined together drew his attention. One tall and lean. The other shorter and more overtly muscular. The tall one was pale and shirtless. His lean muscles well defined. Toned arms, pecs, and an incredible v-cut trailing down into skin tight black pants. The pants clung to an ass you could bounce a quarter off of and a bulge that was obviously not covered by undergarments. His hips swayed and glided sensuously to the beat.

His partner was shorter. He wore a shirt but he might as well not have bothered. It was a skin-tight mesh shirt similar to his own. He wasn't lean like his parter. He was built. Not overly so, but it was obvious he did quite a bit of weight training. His shoulders were wide and his back was chiseled. It tapered into a small waist and plump ass. Said ass was poured into a pair of way too tight jeans. He danced like a man in a trance. Fluid and graceful. It was hypnotic. 

Watching the two he was entranced. He finally tore his eyes away from the bodies and slowly worked his gaze up to their faces. His eyes first reached the head of the shorter man. Shoulder length chestnut colored hair swayed around a beautiful tanned face that was only marred by a scar over his…………

“IRUKA?!” He blurted out loud.

He never dreamed the teacher was hiding a physic like that under his too big uniforms. _DAMN!_ Shocked he turned his eyes to the taller man. He berated himself for not noticing the shock of silver hair earlier. A band wrapped around his head covering one eye. The rest of his face, however, was (surprisingly) uncovered. Genma raised an eyebrow. He always suspected the copy nin would be attractive, hell he was sexy with most of his face covered, but SHIT! Kakashi was gorgeous! It wasn't fair that a man as powerful as he, be that beautiful as well. When you added the undeniable look of lust in his eyes as he looked at his partner he was positively sinful, and Genma couldn't tear his eyes away.

He drained the last of his drink and leaned back against the bar to watch the show. The two men writhed against each other. Kakashi ran his hands all over the teachers body. Down to grab his ass. Back up his back to thread through his hair. For his part Iruka closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He reached up and pulled the jonins head down and pressed his lips to the other man's. Kakashi responded immediately moving his hands to the teachers hips and pulling him closer until not even an atom would fit between the two of them. The men continued to kiss and Genma felt his cock respond to the erotic sight. Of all the people Genma thought he might see together Kakashi and Iruka never entered his mind. Now, he didn't think he would ever get the thought of the two of them together OUT of his mind. 

_FUCK! That's hot!_

The men were completely immersed in each other. Watching them he felt like he was intruding, but he couldn't NOT watch. He stood there and stared. After about ten minutes Kakashi leaned down to say something in Irukas ear. The teachers eyes widened, and what could only be described as an evil look took over his face. He grabbed Kakashis ass and ground himself into him. The silver haired man's one exposed eye rolled back in his head. 

Then Iruka pulled away, grabbed Kakashis hand and openly leered at the other man. There was no mistaking the “fuck me” look in his eyes. Genma expected Iruka to lead the man towards the exit. Instead he lead him to the back of the room. Genma felt his legs moving to follow. He paused to wonder if it was a good idea and decided he just didn't care. He followed them as they slipped through a door. It didn't close completely and he peeked through the crack to see the two men disappear around a corner. He quietly went through the door and crept down the hallway. He peered around the corner and watched as Kakashi pushed Iruka against a wall and attacked his neck. The brunette moaned threading his hands through silver hair. Kakashi pulled back, turned around, and pulled a key out of his pocket. He unlocked a door to an office with a large window right next to the door and pulled the other man through closing the door. Or he thought he did. Once again the door stayed open a crack. The voyeur found it odd that Kakashi would make such a careless mistake twice now, but he thought he might do the same with that hot piece of ass making “fuck me” eyes at him too.

He crept down the hallway again and was astounded to see that the curtains on the window weren't completely closed. There was a four inch gap. Genma peered through the gap to see Kakashi had Iruka pressed up against the desk devouring his now bare chest.

The teacher moaned as Kakashi took a nipple into his mouth writhing and grinding his erection against the other man's. 

“Kami Kashi!” The teacher breathed. “I want you so fucking bad!”

“Ruka” Kakashi moaned the name. “No matter how many times I've had you it's never enough."

Genma raised his eyesbrows at that. So this wasn't the first time? His mind went wild at the thought. Fucking hell!

Kakashi peeled the other man's pants from him tossing them Kami knew where. He roughly turned the man around and bent him over the desk. But instead of pulling his own pants off as Genma expected he dropped to his knees level with Irukas stunning backside. Next thing Gen knew Kakashi had pulled those plump globes apart and burried his face between them. Never in a million years did Genma ever think he'd see Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Nin, and Master of 1000 Jutsus, on his knees with his face buried in another man's ass. It was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen in his life.

“Fucking hell!” Iruka growled. “Oh shit that's good! Eat my ass Kashi!”

Genma raised his eyebrows, but was insanely turned on by the dirty words being spewed from that normally reserved mouth. He couldn't help himself. He dropped a hand down to his pants and unbuttoned them pulling himself out. He bit his lip to keep from moaning at the relief from being confined as the humid air hit his leaking member. Running his hand over his length he tried to keep his breath steady as Iruka squirmed while Kakashi seemed to delight in his quest to drive the other man completely out of his mind. 

He watched as Iruka eventually couldn't take it anymore, stood, and practically ripped Kakashis pants off and immediately dropped and took his cock in his mouth. He sucked and lavished it like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. Kakashis eye, once again, rolled back in his head. 

“Holy FUCK Ruka!” He almost screamed. 

Iruka pulled back. “Kami I love your cock Kashi!” He said quickly before swallowing the member completely yet again.

Genma fought back a moan as he continued to run his hand along his leaking length. This was the most incredibly erotic thing he'd ever seen. He would never need porn again.

Kakashi pulled iruka to his feet, grabbed his discarded pants and pulled a small bottle pit of one of the pockets. He swept a hand over the desk spilling it's contents onto the floor. He moved to the side of the desk pulling Iruka with him. He pushed him back onto the desk and popped the cap pouring a little of the lubricant onto a finger and slipped it into the teacher. Iruka gasped.

“Fuck you're so tight!” Kakashi started moving the finger, and soon another joined it. Iruka whined. “Soon baby.” Kakashi soothed. "Soon."

Genma continued to stroke himself. He couldn't believe his luck. It's like they were putting on a show for him. The way they moved to the side of the desk he could see all of Irukas incredible body spread out. Spread out for him to see. 

“ENOUGH!” Iruka shouted. “Just fuck me already!” 

Kakashi smirked, “who am I to deny you my love?” He poured more lube on his member and lined up. Then he shoved home in one hard thrust, his balls slapping obscenely against that plump ass.

“Holy fuck!” Iruka screamed. “Fuck my ass Kashi! Fuck it hard!" 

Kakashi wasted no time. He thrust fast and hard. Genma mirrored the speed of Kakashis thrusts with his hand on his own cock not realizing the some of the sounds he heard were coming from his own mouth. 

Iruka continued to yell obscenities. It was obvious he wouldn't last long. He reached for his cock but Kakashi batted his hand away. 

“Not yet my love.” Kakashi slowed down his thrusts but pounded as hard as he could. Iruka grunted.

“Oh shit!” He cursed each time Kakashi pounded into him. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

Suddenly that incredible body tensed up and despite never having touched his dick Iruka came. Hard. Cum splattered his chest, face, and hair. Kakashi thrust two more times and slammed into his lover jerking as he emptied himself into him. Genma couldn't have held his climax back for anything. He bit his other hand to krep from crying out drawing blood. Closing his eyes he came. All over his hand and the window. 

“Perhaps next time you could join us Gen.” His eyes jerked open to see both men looking directly at him. “Did you enjoy our show? We've been waiting months for you to see it” Iruka leered at him.

Kakashi pulled away from his lover and walked to the door. “Did you really think I would be so careless as to leave doors open like that? Unless I meant to of course" Kakashi asked sticking his head out the door.

Iruka squeezed behind Kakashi to come out into the hallway completely nude. His lovers seed dripping down his thighs. Genma salivated as he watched it drip to the floor. He brazenly walked up to their voyeur and took his hand. He looked directly into his eyes and licked Genmas cum off his fingers.

“Mmmmm,” he purred. “He tastes incredible my love.” He proceded to lick the rest of his hand clean. Then turned to his lover and kissed him.

“Oh my.” Kakashi moaned as they broke apart. “He most certainly does.” 

The two men looked at him again. “We were wondering if this night would ever come.” Kakashi stepped to him and ran a hand down the side of his face. “We've been waiting ever since I opened this place. Why else would I give it such a stupid name?”

Genma stared at him, mouth hanging open stupidly. “You own this place?”

Iruka closed the door to the room. The nameplate read: Hatake Kakashi, Owner.

“While we loved putting on a show for you. Next time we'd rather put on a show WITH you.” Kakashi said placing a light kiss on his lips and gestured to the camera in the corner of the office through the now open curtains.

Iruka stepped to him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “We have big plans for you.”

With that, he slapped Genmas ass. Turned around, grabbed Kakashis hand, and the two of them went back in the office. This time the door closed completely behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Tell me what you think. I'm still new to the whole writing thing.
> 
> 1-29-16 - I went trough and did a little editing. I fixed a couple of grammatical errors and added a few lines here and there. Hopefully it will read a little smother now. I posted this one without running it by my beta because I wanted to surprise her. So not surprisingly it had a few things that needed to be addressed
> 
> 5-18-16 - Hopefully the last editing that needs to be done. If you see something that needs to be addressed let me know. Also, yay for 1000 hits! Thanks guys!
> 
> 07-04-16 - I swear some day I will stop fiddling with this and just leave it be. BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY!
> 
> 02-26-18 - I said I wasn't done! Just a few little tweeks.


End file.
